


[podfic] You know, I would just stay still

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [29]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Goalie Nesting (Hockey RPF), Goalies Are Weird, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: "So basically you're telling me that I'm going to have to, like, cuddle him better," Colin says. He can hear the doubt in his own voice, but, well. That sounds kind of like bullshit, no matter what his mom had always said about the power of love.Or: they clinch, and then things get... a little weird. Goalies, man.01:18:50 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] You know, I would just stay still

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know, i would just stay still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629041) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/annapods-podfics-1/%5BHRPF%5D+You+know%2C+I+would+just+stay+still/%5BHRPF%5D+You+know%2C+I+would+just+stay+still.mp3) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xdRy13f7qUA3Vugpj3w2RgKH6Y7lXw6U)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Song credits:** [Colorado by Daniel Rodriguez](https://open.spotify.com/album/6Oz4E5hDYcLrxuxLxWB5Vw)

 

 


End file.
